The New Squadron (Chapter 2)
by ellybear88
Summary: Chapter 2 of The New Squadron Shizuka’s vizard form is shown, but what happens next may ruin her relationship with everyone.


As the bird chirped and the sun rose high in the soul society sky, the two stirred slightly until a loud booming knock reigned against the door.

"Nii-Chan!!"

It was Rukia, Byakuya's younger sister.

The two sat up quickly, still dazed from the night before, and began to dress themselves as quickly as possible, making sure to get the right clothing.

"Just a second, Rukia!" Byakuya replies, fixing his hair and tugging on his captains robe.

"Nii-chan, hurry! We're going to be late!" She proceeded to scold, opening the door, "What are you even-"

She was stopped short by the sight of Shizuka brushing her hair, fully clothed but the two of them reeling of one another. Rukia's eyes widened and a blush creeped across her face, knowing what the two had done.

"Captain H-Hyo, I'm so sorry!" She stuttered, covering her eyes.

Byakuya spun Rukia, making her walk forward and outside as Shizuka followed behind, a small giggle rising through her figure.

"It's alright, Rukia." Shizuka replies, waving to the two as she walked towards her barracks, "I'll see you later, Byakuya."

With an embarrassed smile, he waved her goodbye and walked Rukia to her barracks, making sure she met up with her captain before walking to his own barracks, seeing his red headed lieutenant waiting for him outside.

"Rough night, Captain Kuchiki?" He asked, a knowitall smirk forming.

"Renji, have you gotten the paperwork-"

"Filed and ready? Yes. Tell me about Captain Hyo over there." Renji motioned to the white haired woman approaching a man with long black hair.

Byakuya turned to look, instantly regretting it as he did. The man she had met with was almost the spitting image of Byakuya himself, except the man had blood red eyes and...a lieutenant band for the fourteenth division. Jealousy overtook his being, reaching to his very core as he tried to steady himself, walking over to the two. He hadn't ever been jealous of anyone approaching the female he longed for, he hadn't even been jealous of any man approaching Hisana, but Shizuka was different.

"Ah, Captain Hyo, you have company." The man spoke up, fixing his circular glasses.

She turned, her usual faint smile not leaving her face.

"Oh? Captain Kuchiki? Are we training today?" She asked in a slight confusement.

"Yes, it seems we are. Did they assign you a lieutenant?" Byakuya asked, looking over to the man.

"Reporting for duty, Captain Kuchiki. Lieutenant Caelum, at your service." He hissed subtly, sticking close to Shizuka.

Byakuya scoffed at the man and looked to his beloved, nodding to her.

"Let us, then." He started, walking towards the training grounds.

Renji followed closely behind, watching with disgust as Shizuka's lieutenant cling to her like a babe to its mother.

"You know, Caelum, you shouldn't stick so close to your Captain. It's suffocating." Renji spoke up, causing the black haired man child to back up and match the Renji's pace.

"Suffocate my Captain? How absurd." Caelum spoke with a small chuckle, pointing to Shizuka as she talked with Byakuya's, "I'm going to get her. She's mine." He ended in a whisper, folding his hands in front of them.

Renji's look went from disgust to pure horror as the words left Caelum's mouth, and the red head grabbed the other lieutenant, stopping him as their captains went onward.

"Look, I know you're new and all but you have to understand that Captain Hyo is Captain Kuchiki's. They probably fucked last night after they left the bar together. I always follow Captain Kuchiki when he goes out to drink just in case if there's an emergency. You cannot intervine. Captain Kuchiki will kill you." Renji went on, his arm flailing in the air.

"Let him try, Captain Hyo will be mine." Caelum said smugly before running to catch up with their Captains, stopping short as they entered the designated training area.

"So, Captain Kuchiki, are we going to show these lieutenants what real power is?" Shizuka smiled some, her sleeve shooting up to her mouth.

"Don't play innocent, Captain Hyo. We all know you're the blood queen of the second war." Byakuya smirked, gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "That's how you got this position anyways. They were right to appoint it to you."

She closed her eyes, causing them to squint as she smiled.

"That's a nickname I haven't heard in decades." She replied gleefully, not making the slightest attempt to grab her hilt.

Before the two lieutenants could even comprehend, Byakuya shunpōed behind Shizuka, his blade right at her neck, being stopped only by her fingertip. Without even noticing, Shizuka's hair had flooded to a raven black, her eyes glazing over as she looked over her shoulder, a sly smile lacing her features.

"You want to play rough..?" She veered, "We'll play rough."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw this and he hopped back quickly, preparing to defend himself against her attack. He watched as Shizuka's hand ran over her face, her plain white Vizard mask taking her pale faces place. Two horns curled upward from the top of the mask, a rhino like horn coming from the very middle of the mask.

"Captain Hyo..." Renji awed, his eyes glued to her.

Rukia soon joined, coming over to see the commotion between the two captains, joined by her own captain, Jushiro Ukitake.

"Oh.." Ukitake smiled, watching the two captains spar.

A pale finger rose from Shizuka, pointing straight towards Byakuya and the Kuchiki swore he could see her lips curl into a smile.

"Céro."

The two captains woke what seemed to be hours later in the captain specific hospital. Shizuka sighed as she rubbed her eyes, looking over her blood stained hair. What happened? What did she do? Her onyx eyes shifted to the bed beside her, holding her equally as damaged lover.

A flash of memory shot through her as she remembered how they got there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Céro." Shizuka smiled, firing off a large black blast from her fingertip towards Byakuya.

The Kuchiki tried to dodge, though he could only save himself with his blade as he held it up, mentally crossing his fingers that it would hold.

"Shizuka!" Byakuya called, trying to sway her attention.

He had called upon the blood queen of the second war, and wasn't prepared for the overwhelming power that ensued beneath her pale skin.

Without a second glance, Shizuka was behind Byakuya, her hand sticking through his gut like a gory piñata.

Her tongue had traced a gentle line up Byakuya's neck as her arm penetrated deeper into the open wound, moving his organs aside if they hadn't already been punctured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't remember what happened after that, though she did feel the excruciating pain that emanated from all over her body. What exactly did her peers do to stop her? Butcher her body?

"Mmn..." Byakuya grunted as his eyes fluttered open, meeting Shizuka's horror filled ones.

She couldn't help but feel a drowning guilt over what she had done.

"Byakuya I'm so-"

"Don't..." He cut off, "I should've known you were too much for me...no wonder Captain Commander has taken you in..." He laughed quietly, holding back some coughs.

Her fragile looking hands clenched and unclenched as she looked to the ceiling, silent tears rolling down both her cheeks. A monster, that's what she was. She needed to leave, she couldn't stay in the soul society.

Using all the power she could muster, Shizuka got up from her bed and huffed, grabbing her Zanpakuto, her captains robe, and a supply of gigai pills she had on her when she came in. Dressed in her hospital gown and captains robe, Shizuka looked back to Byakuya, who was trying to sit up to get a better understanding of what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-San." She muttered, looking to him with tear filled eyes and a soft smile, "I love you."

With that, she opened the Senkaimon and walked through, closing it behind her so he couldn't follow.


End file.
